Handicap mobility aids have, to date, largely consisted of devices that simply allow the handicapped to obtain mobility. Wheelchairs and motorized scooters allow non-ambulatory persons to move with a degree of freedom approximating that of a fully capable individual. Similarly, in an outdoor context, both handicapped and non-handicapped individuals may enjoy enhanced mobility and decreased fatigue by the use of all terrain vehicles, or ATVs.
A non-handicapped individual is generally free to mount and dismount the ATV for purposes of recreation, rest, or to pursue activities on foot, while a handicapped person may not be able to easily mount or dismount the ATV, and may be more or less dependent upon whatever may be within reach on the ATV. Similarly, a non-handicapped person can leave the ATV to obtain shelter from the elements while many handicapped persons may have to deal with whatever the weather brings, without being able to easily leave the ATV.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above, and related, concerns.